


Nora

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Halbarry Oneshots [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry is feeling sad, Hal to the rescue, Light Angst, M/M, Poor Barry, hal is here to help, the death is Nora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: It's the anniversary of her death, and Barry is feeling sad. Maybe Hal can help. Originally posted on wattpad on 3/22/2016





	Nora

"He's like this every April," Iris said. She'd called a few minutes ago, and Hal had become slowly more depressed as she talked. "He talked more while we were dating, but he still won't tell me exactly what's going on with him. I was hoping you could talk to him? You're his best friend too..."

"Of course," Hal said. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Barry, it was that he didn't know what to say. Barry had always been a better "feelings" guy.

"Thanks, Hal," Iris replied. "You're a life saver. You know when he gets off work."

"I'll go over as soon as I can." It was a damn good thing Iris knew about his and Barry's powers, or else she would have been at a complete loss.

"Alright. See you soon?"

Hal smiled. "You bet."

He hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. Barry would be off work in an hour. Hal had forty minutes to figure out what the hell he was supposed to say to him.

~~~~~

"Hey, buddy!" Hal said, bursting through Barry's mental walls as he stuck his face directly into his field of vision.

"Hi, Hal. I get off in ten if you can wait that long." Barry turned his chair around and looked into the nearest microscope.

Hal could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

"I can wait. No extracurricular business or anything." Hal jumped up onto Barry's desk and started kicking his feet. "Just got bored back home and thought we could grab a burger or something."

Barry let out a small breath en loo of laughter. "Are you buying?"

"Har-har," Hal replied. "What crawled up your ass?"

Barry's shoulders slumped about a half an inch and he scribbled a little on his notepad. Hal immediately regretted his approach. This conversation was going to require a little more finesse than Hal was (most likely) capable of offering. Oh well, he had to at least try.

"Alright, I'll pay," Hal said in an effort to lighten the mood. "But only because you asked so nicely."

Barry gave Hal a small smile and reached around him for a blood sample. "Actually, I don't really feel like going out. Is it okay if we just have leftovers?"

"That depends on the leftovers."

"Goulash?"

Hal grinned and clapped Barry on the back. "That's my Bear! Sounds perfect."

Barry sat back in his rolly chair and sighed. There was no happiness in the action, but Hal found comfort in the fact that his friend had leaned toward him. Like he subconsciously wanted to tell Hal exactly what was wrong.

"It's five now, buddy. C'mon, let's get you home and into your favourite fluffy socks."

Barry opened his eyes and gave Hal another half smile. "Really? My fluffy socks? I look worse than I thought..."

"Nah, just sleep-deprived." Hal lifted his best friend to his feet and left his arm around the older man for support as they left the lab.

Hal waved to Gladys as they left. She was the only desk sergeant who let Hal back into the lab. The rest hated his guts. Hal figured Gladys knew how much Barry benefitted from his presence and that's why she didn't mind violating security protocol.

"So," Barry said in an effort to make conversation, "what did you do today?"

"Tested a new bomber. You?"

"Caught a burglar."

They were standing in Barry's kitchen eating goulash off of paper plates because Barry had forgotten to do the dishes. That's what really got Hal thinking something was wrong with him. Barry was always very meticulous about laundry and dishes.

"Barry," Hal started. "I'm not going to insult you by skirting around it. I know what tomorrow is."

"I wish you wouldn't, Hal." Barry stiffened and refused to look up at Hal.

"I worry about you, Bear. You do your best not to show it, but I can tell when you're tearing up inside. You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Fifteen years," Barry said suddenly. He threw his plate into the garbage and glared at Hal. "She's been gone fifteen years and I'm still no closer to finding who did it. I'm a failure, Hal. A complete waste."

"Hey," Hal said. He sat his plate on the counter and took Barry's hands. "Don't. You know as well as I do that you are the most wonderful metahuman this world has ever seen. Nora would be proud of you. I'm sure she looks down every day and smiles when she sees you saving people's lives."

"You don't understand," Barry replied. He tried to pull his hands away, but Hal held on tight. "Your dad's death was an accident. My mom was murdered. I lost both of my parents that day, and I still haven't gotten my dad back. I... I put on this face every day to fool people into thinking I'm okay--"

"--but really you're beating yourself up faster than other people can even think. I know, Barry. I know how you feel, not because my dad died but because I know you."

Barry hung his head at Hal's words and, to Hal's astonishment, began to cry. Hal wrapped his arms around his best friend and gently rubbed his back. He knew nothing could ever really make Barry feel better, aside from finding his mother's killer, but he was going to do his best to keep the poor guy in one piece until they did find him.

And make no mistake, they would find the killer. Hal couldn't stand seeing Barry like this, and he'd do anything to stop it. He was going to help Barry in any way he could. He was going to get Henry out of jail so Barry could have the family he deserved.

"I'm sorry," Hal said quietly as Barry's tears continued to stain his t-shirt. "We'll make it better. I promise."


End file.
